1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for preventing and/or curing digestive disorders such as digestive ulcers, gastritis, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is said that digestive disorders such as typically gastric ulcers are so-called national diseases much seen in Japan, and the rate of the diseases in Japan is higher than that in other countries. Accordingly, various medicines for such digestive disorders have heretofore been developed and put into practical use. At present, however, better medicines for digestive disorders are desired.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pharmaceutical composition for preventing and/or curing digestive disorders such as digestive ulcers, gastritis, etc.
In the situation as above, we, the present inventors have assiduously studied and have found that aluminosilicates having silver and zinc ions are effective for preventing and/or curing digestive disorders.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.244029/1992, described is an antimicrobial endermic preparation for external application which comprises, as the active ingredient, an aluminosilicate having silver and zinc ions. However, this has no relation to the potency of preventing and/or curing digestive disorders.
Based on our finding as above, we, the inventors have completed the present invention. Specifically, the invention provides a pharmaceutical composition for preventing and/or curing digestive disorders, which is characterized in that it contains, as the active ingredient, an aluminosilicate having silver and zinc ions.
Preferably, the aluminosilicate in the pharmaceutical composition is zeolite.
Also preferably, the pharmaceutical composition is for preventing and/or curing digestive ulcers or gastritis.
According to the invention, there is provided such a pharmaceutical composition for preventing and/or curing digestive disorders such as digestive ulcers, gastritis, etc. The pharmaceutical composition contains, as the active ingredient, an aluminosilicate having silver and zinc ions, and it has an excellent effect for protecting gastric mucous membrane and an excellent effect of promoting the curing of a gastric ulcer.
The pharmaceutical composition of the invention for preventing and/or curing digestive disorders contains, as the active ingredient, an aluminosilicate having silver and zinc ions.
The digestive disorders to which the invention is directed include, for example, digestive ulcers such as an esophageal ulcer, a gastric ulcer and a duodenal ulcer, and also esophagitis, gastritis, enteritis and enterogastric intestinal hemorrhage. Of those, the pharmaceutical composition of the invention is especially effective for curing a gastric ulcer, a duodenal ulcer and gastritis.
The aluminosilicate for use in the invention may be any of a crystalline aluminosilicate generally referred to as zeolite, or an amorphous aluminosilicate.
Zeolite for use herein may be any of natural zeolite or synthetic zeolite, including, for example, A-type zeolite, X-type zeolite, Y-type zeolite, T-type zeolite, sodalite, mordenite, analcime, clinobutyrolite, chabazite, erionite, etc.
Preferably, the aluminosilicate has an average particle diameter falling between 0.5 xcexcm and 20 xcexcm for its better dispersibility.
Regarding the amount of the silver and zinc ions in the aluminosilicate, it is desirable that the silver ions account for from 0.3% to 40% and the zinc ions for from 1% to 15% for ensuring long-lasting potency and stability of the pharmaceutical composition. The percentage, %, referred to herein is meant to indicate weight percentage of silver and zinc in the aluminosilicate dried at 110xc2x0 C.
The aluminosilicate having silver and zinc ions for use in the invention can be formulated, for example, according to the method described in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 244029/1992.
Along with additives thereto, such as vehicle, binder, disintegrator, solubilizer, etc., the aluminosilicate having silver and zinc ions can be formulated in any known manner into oral preparations such as tablets, capsules, powders, granules, liquids for internal application, etc.
The oral dose of the aluminosilicate having silver and zinc ions may be appropriately determined, depending on the condition of the patient who takes it. In general, it may fall between 100 mg/day/adult and 10000 mg/day/adult.